Bubblegum Bathroom 2040
by superstupid
Summary: The Knight Sabers vs... The John!
1. Chapter 1

-Bubblegum Bathroom 2040-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, which is probably a good thing.

Note: Based on a conversation with fellow degenerate SugarKitty.

------

-Priss-

----

The motor on Priss motorcycle hummed as she pulled up to the front of her trailer, her ears still ringing from the concert she'd just performed at Hot Legs. She was exhausted and elated all at the same time, a slight smile grudgingly teasing her lips as she remembered the sound of the crowd. Allowing a yawn as she entered her trailer and removed her riding helmet, she began to strip from her leather riding boots, pants and jacket.

She was hot, sweaty and tired. All she wanted now was to step under a warm shower and let the warm water caress and sooth her weary frame before heading to her bedroom and collapsing unconscious onto her bed. Unfortunately, she'd been feeling a pressure in her bowels for the last ten minutes of the bike ride. She would have to grudgingly sit on the toilet to relieve herself before she could take her soothing shower.S

Scratching her rear end through her panties soaked with sweat from the evening's concert, she made her way into the bathroom, pulled her panties down, and sat on the toilet. Almost immediately she could feel a rather large and heavy poop being released. She let out a sigh of contentment as the pressure left her, thinking this would be over in no time at all and she'd soon be in the shower, when suddenly as with a mind of its own her sphincter constricted, cutting the turd before it was completely out and leaving a small nugget still inside of her.

Priss frowned. She tensed up her muscles and tried to force it out of her, but to no avail. She started to relax her muscles, only to tighten them up once again when it felt like the nugget was actually moving farther up into her. She wanted this shit out, and she wanted it out **now**! She shifted her weight from her left buttocks to her right, then she leaned forward; no good, it wasn't moving. She leaned back, and found that leaning back placed more pressure on the turd.

That gave the Knight Saber reason to hope. She'd faced down rogue boomers, Leon's advances, Sylia's bipolar tirades and Galatia, and she'd be damned if after all that she was going to accept defeat from a poop nugget! She gripped the toilet seat with both hands, took a deep breath, and pushed with all her might, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes as she did so. Her face turned red and the veins in her neck stood out as the titanic struggle continued. All seemed at stalemate, until she felt a small movement, and…

"Plop."

Priss sank back as she relaxed her muscles again, taking a deep breath to calm down. Once again, the warrior had conquered, and as she wiped herself and flushed her adversary down the commode, she made a mental note to lay off the hot wings next time, since crap like this always seemed to happen after she ate them.

She took a luxuriously long shower, and then headed off to bed.

-End-

Next Time: Sylia


	2. Chapter 2

-Bubblegum Bathroom 2040-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, which is probably a good thing.

Note: Based on a conversation with fellow degenerate SugarKitty.

------

-Sylia-

----

Sylia stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom, her bleary bloodshot eyes peaking out through half-closed lids. It had been a full day of self-medicating for the leader of the Knight Sabers. She was often jittery and unable to focus, so she took Quadrophen to calm down. She was manic-depressive and bipolar, and had a hard time dealing with her constant mood swings and depression, which was why she used Prozac. The Prozac and Quadrophen left her slow and lethargic, which is why she took the caffeine tablets and several prescription uppers to be able to function. But then of course all those uppers left her jittery and unable to function, which was why she took the Quadrophen, and the whole circle started again.

And all those pills tasted awful, which was why she would wash them all down with vodka on the rocks.

Unfortunately, all this pill-popping and booze swilling did take a toll, especially when the various drugs would interact and leave her constipated and cramping, like she was now. It had been four days since her last bowel movement, and she felt bloated and uncomfortable, which was why she was carrying the plain white bag full of chocolate laxatives in her left hand and the tall glass in her right. The glass contained a drink she created herself that she'd named "Nitro" due to its explosive effects and contained a powdered laxative dissolved in prune juice and flavored with just a shot of cognac.

Already feeling quite tipsy from all the pills and booze she'd consumed throughout the day, and unable to find the light switch, she blindly staggered into the darkened room. Setting the bag of laxatives on the counter, she took a handful and plopped them into her mouth, then chugged down the Nitro as fast as she could before feeling her way to the toilet. She pulled her skirt up, her panties down, and sat down.

A few moments later, a loud gurgling sound emanated from her stomach, followed by a very wet fart. Soon after, in a titanic, explosive release Sylia's impacted feces squirted out of her ass like the magma from a colossal volcanic eruption, the stench of which caused her to cover her nose with her hand as her eyes watered.

Once she was sure she was done, she wiped herself and stumbled once more out of the now festeringly stinky commode.

Five minutes later, Mackie, wishing to brush his teeth in anticipation for a date he and Nene were planning on attending, entered the bathroom and nearly gagged.

"Ugh, gross!" he whimpered. "Hey Henderson ," he yelled, waving to Sylia's butler who was dusting a table off down the hall, "Grab the cleaning supplies: Sylia's shit in the waste basket by the toilet again!"

-End-

Next time: Linna.


End file.
